


Art for "Red Vines"-Bonus Drawing "This Is My Happy Face"

by Lucidnancyboy



Series: The Self-Sacrificial Steve & Bucky Show [4]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Stucky - Fandom, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Art, Because cats are fuzzy, Bucky is grumpy, But its a facade, Gen, M/M, Stucky - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-25
Updated: 2017-11-25
Packaged: 2019-02-06 16:13:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 13
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12821223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lucidnancyboy/pseuds/Lucidnancyboy





	Art for "Red Vines"-Bonus Drawing "This Is My Happy Face"

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Lorien](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lorien/gifts).



                                    

 

"This Is My Happy Face" by Jessie Lucid

Bonus Drawing for "Red Vines"


End file.
